Meeting in a dream
by Anny223345
Summary: A strange figure is watching over 13 year old Sakura Haruno in her dreams and nightmares. Now he has appeared in Konoha, can Sakura trust this stranger? or is he more than he seems.. {if i get several reviews i'll continue!}


_This was actually my piece of creative writing for my GCSE coursework this year, I just love Naruto so much, I thought it would make an awesome one-shot or even story, hope you like it :) if i get reviews i'll carry on ;) x_

I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way or form

Meeting in a dream

The warm lights from the nearby village rose to illuminate their street near-by, lighting a pathway between the evergreen trees; two friends were taking a midnight stroll...

She turned to watch the reflection cast in the waters below and a pair of blood red shone back at her. Warm arms enveloped her waist pulling her back into a lightly toned chest, "Sasuke" she whined in desperation. She felt a face cuddling up against the nape of her neck, his breath tickling her jaw line, "I'm here Sakura..." he whispered in her ear whilst taking her hand in his to reassure her. He twirled her round; capturing her body in a strong hold, tendrils of a fiery pink colour hid her surprised expression. Slowly he raised his hand to her face, brushing away the stands sticking to her forehead, and then with his right hand he cupped her cheek and rested her forehead against his own. The couples breaths slowed and because deeper, hearts pounding against their chests like contained animals' Low clear voice broke the precious silence between them,

"I need to tell you something"

As the sun rose to light 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves', a disgruntled teenager known as Sakura Haruno awoke from a deep slumber of an enchanting boy haunting her dreams. Her eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight hit her face, sighing she rose from the comfort of her bed and started her daily routine."That's ridiculous, it would never happen" she shrugged off the idea of such a fantasy. Unaware that elsewhere somebody else was that exact same dream...

A shiver travelled up her spine as her toes touched the hard wooden floorboards, sliding of the bed she let out a small yawn. The light shone though her window reflecting off the old mirror hanging opposite her. She grabbed the crinkled red dress placed on the bed and threw it on, tying her long hair back with a dark blue ribbon leaving the remaining strands of pink cascading loosely below her shoulders. It was a late summer morning and the vibrant green trees and scents of freshly cut grass has shifted to shades of a golden red enough to envy the sun. Hot humid air filled her lungs making her mouth run dry; Sakura started her short brisk walk to the Academy, her shoes picking at her heels. She rounded the corner, as a flash of raven coloured hair flashed past her, she stumbled back in shock."Urgh" she grunted in disgust at her attacker, "Just a cat..." she sighed with annoyance and continued on as she brushed past the small tabby which sat still with feline grace. What she didn't notice was a tall dark figure tailing behind her in the shadows.

The day at the Academy dragged on, pen tapping away, Sakura was sat on a bench in the corner of the classroom. It wasn't like she was inputting information but she was still there at least. 'Could this day be more entertaining?' she thought sarcastically as she turned her head to admire the ever changing scenery outside the classroom. There was that old woman selling flowers across the road, her rotting crooked teeth appearing with a purchase. The middle aged man running dangerously through busy roads, weaving through the bustling shoppers with agility. She looked over toward the rose bush facing the classroom window, sharp thorns pricking out its sides, a single bright red rose stood out from the dull green bush, dew still lingering on its petals from last night's summer shower. Hikari turned to look away but a familiar glimmer caught her sight, staring from behind the bush.

Those blood red eyes….


End file.
